


Undiscovered feelings

by Too_ManyShips



Category: Normal People (TV 2020), Normal People - Sally Rooney
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Party, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_ManyShips/pseuds/Too_ManyShips
Summary: Marianne and Connell, despite going to school together for years, have never really interacted beyond some eye contact in the corridors. Maybe this party will uncover feelings they never knew they had?
Relationships: Marianne Sheridan/Connell Waldron, marianne/connell
Kudos: 17





	Undiscovered feelings

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for disappearing off ao3 for forever haha I've had approximately 0 ideas. this is different to what I've been posting so far but... maybe you'll enjoy it? it's probably Not Good so any feedback appreciated!

The music thumps throughout the house, loudly enough that Marianne can still hear it from the end of the winding driveway. She wonders briefly why she agreed to come, but she didn't want to say no after Karen had gone out of her way to get her invited. After all, one party couldn't hurt, could it? With a deep breath, she opens the door and crosses the threshold. The music attacks her ears almost instantly and once again a wave of regret washes over her. Is it too late to leave? She spots Karen in the crowd waving frantically at her, answering that question immediately. She crosses over to the kitchen, where Karen hands her a lukewarm beer.  
“You made it!” Karen exclaims, her curly hair bouncing on her shoulders as she reaches out for a hug.  
“Yeah, I did,” Marianne replies, taking a sip from her drink as she wraps the other arm around Karen in a half-hearted hug.  
“Well come on, then, you might as well make the most of it!” Karen pulls Marianne firmly into the throng of people, lights flashing around them as clumps of people jumped to the beat, somehow all out of sync with each other.  
Marianne has little sense of time passing, the only sign being the number of empty bottles gradually building up around the room as everyone got progressively more and more drunk. She feels it’s an appropriate time to slip out quietly so began trying to push through the crowd to the front door, when suddenly she locks eyes with Connell. Considering they’d gone to school together for almost their whole lives and never really interacted, she wasn’t thinking anything of it. But maybe it was the music, or the flashing lights, or the beer, but something felt different. She was almost magnetically drawn towards him, mesmerised. She watches as a blush creeps slowly across his cheeks. He forces himself to look away, but he too seems to feel the pull and sweeps his gaze slowly up her body before meeting her eyes again. By this point they’re basically touching, her head tilted up so as not to take her eyes off of him for even a second. He reaches out and pushes a lock of hair behind her ear. His hand lingers a moment too long before slowly sliding away. It’s her turn to blush now, slightly covering her face with her hand to hide the growing redness across her cheeks. Someone pushes behind Connell, forcing him to wrap his arm around her waist, pulling her forward to protect her. She finds she doesn’t mind it. She quite likes it, really. Connell smiles at her and she finds she can no longer control herself; her arms are wrapped around his neck and she’s pulling him in, closer, closer, until their lips finally meet. From there, it all becomes a blur. Connell grabs Marianne’s wrist, somehow both tenderly and firmly, and begins to fight through the sweaty mass of people, up the stairs, away from the noise. Finally they’re alone and Marianne throws herself at Connell again, this time practically climbing up him in an attempt to get as close as possible. He responds in like, picking her up and deepening their kiss. She wraps her legs around his waist and he begins kissing across her cheek, down her neck, onto her shoulder. She moans in his ear, spurring him on. He moves back up her neck, stopping at her ear.  
“Shall we take this to the bedroom?”he asks, his voice low and gravelly with lust. She doesn’t trust herself to speak so just nods fervently, raking her hands through his hair as he carries her into the nearest bedroom and slides her onto the bed, painfully gently. She feels suddenly cold without him. He slides off his shoes before carefully removing hers, then running his hands up her legs, sliding below her skirt. His fingers dance around the edge of her knickers and she pushes her hips down in an attempt to gain some friction.  
“Please,” she whispers, almost whining. “Fuck me.” A smirk crosses Connell’s face as his finger finally slips past the flimsy piece of fabric and enters Marianne in one swift moment, causing her to gasp.  
“Like this?” he asks, pumping his hand back and forth. Marianne groans, the noise becoming louder still as Connell adds a second finger.  
“Oooh fuck me, I’m gonna come,” Marianne moans, her legs shaking as waves of pleasure wash over her. Still breathing deeply, she grins. “Your turn.” She sits up and, placing her hands on his shoulders, pushes Connell down onto the bed. Starting at his forehead, she begins kissing down his body, undoing buttons as she goes. Connell is now naked but for his boxers, his dick clearly straining against the fabric. Marianne pulls these off him too, allowing it to spring free. She gently wraps her hand around it and begins to stroke, slowly, slowly, building up the pace a little. She watches Connell the entire time, his face contorted in pleasure as Marianne makes him harder than he ever thought he could be. It’s his turn to beg. She pulls a condom out of his jeans pocket and opens it, painfully slowly. She rolls it onto him equally slowly, biting her lip as she goes.  
“I can’t take this,” he mutters. “Please, fuck me.” In one swift movement Marianne pulls off knickers whilst Connell disposes of her dress, and in another Marianne has lowered herself onto Connell, moaning loudly as he enters her. She grinds her hips back and forth against him, their voices indistinguishable from each other as they fervently fuck. Connell wraps his arm around Marianne’s waist and flips her over so she’s now lying on her back. He lifts her legs up onto his shoulders and continues to pound into her. This deeper angle brings more pleasure than Marianne thought possible, her eyes rolling back in her head. She reaches out and pulls Connell’s face down to hers, kissing him deeply, passionately. She moves across to his neck, leaving a trail of hickeys. She moved her face up to his ear as his thrusting picked up even more speed. “fuck, I’m coming,” she groans in his ear, and this seems to push him over the edge. The sensation of her orgasming against him combined with just… the way she looks caused his orgasm to wash over him and he came, almost screaming.

The two of them lie there for what feels like forever, the noise downstairs becoming fainter and fainter as people begin to spill outside. Marianne rolls over to face Connell and cups his face in her hands, smiling.  
“I really like you, Connell,” she whispers.  
“I really like you too,” he replies.


End file.
